The Rejection!
by HanaHeart
Summary: AURivendell hight school...Legolas decides to reject his lover at last! Slash and not for Arwen's fans. NO FLAMES!


The Rejection

---- ---- ---- ----

A/N: AU…more of Rivendell high school drabbles.

Slash and Implied Het.

Not for Arwen's fans.

---- ---- ---- ----

Boromir was walking alone in the gardens of Rivendell high school when he heard soft sobs coming from behind some bushes. Turning around, he saw Legolas sitting alone and weeping.

"Legolas," the man said, rushing to the elf's side. "What happened?

The elf looked up, his face tear-stained and shook his head. "I'm the most foolish elf in the whole world." He said painfully, before bursting into tears again.

"Now, Now," Boromir said soothingly. "Just tell me what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's Aragorn and Arwen," Legolas chocked between his sobs. "All my life I've been beating my head against a stone wall! The competition is simply **too **strong." Legolas covered his face with his hands and wept.

"Oh, come on, Legolas." Boromir said, taking the distraught elf in his arms. "Aragorn is not the only fish in the sea. Pebble on the sand, pick one!"

"You don't know about Aragorn and me!" Legolas exclaimed, pulling away from the man. "Well, you **do **know about Aragorn and me," he said softly. "But you don't **really** know about Aragorn and me!"

Boromir looked blankly at Legolas. "I think I got lost there somewhere!" the man said, puzzled.

Legolas sighed deeply. "I'd be with Aragorn, see! Together! Just the two of us!" the elf explained. "Suddenly, Aragorn's eyes would light up!" he said dreamily.

"Love?" Boromir suggested.

"No!" Legolas said with disappointment. "When that happened, I knew that Arwen was near."

"Oh!"

"And Aragorn would be gone! Like, I mean, **real gone**!" Legolas said with a sad sigh. "Second fiddle is a fun instrument!"

"That's a sad tale!" Boromir said compassionately.

---- ---- ---- ----

After leaving Legolas, Boromir continued his walking while thinking of Legolas' problem.

/I've got no interest to be involved with people caught in these love tangles./ he thought gloomily. /But Legolas is such a helpless lover! Most of them are **hopeless **but Legolas is **helpless**!/

Turning around one corner, Boromir saw Aragorn standing with Arwen.

/Hah! There's the lover-boy and flint-hearted floozy, now!/ Boromir thought, nearing the couple without being seen.

"Please, Arwen-baby." Boromir heard Aragorn saying. "Just one kiss!"

"No, No!" the elf-maiden said firmly. "Don't be a pest, Aragorn. I don't want my lipstick smeared!"

"But baby-"

"I said NO, Aragorn." Arwen said before leaving the man alone.

Aragorn sighed deeply and left as well.

Boromir followed the other man quietly from a distance.

Aragorn sighed deeply as he roamed the gardens aimlessly. "Sometimes, I think I'm fighting a losing battle." He mumbled to himself.

"Ever tried a sharp stick up your nose, Dumdum?" Boromir said angrily, appearing from behind Aragorn. "You've done everything **else **to torture yourself."

"Huh?" Aragorn looked at his best friend with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Love?" Boromir hissed. "You're trying to get **love **out of Arwen?"

"Bugger off, buddy." Aragorn glowered. "What do you know about love?"

"How about **Legolas**, you dimwit?" Boromir asked accusingly.

"Don't be dumb!" Aragorn roared. "He's not going to get any more love out of Arwen than **I **do."

"OHHHH!" Boromir yelled in annoyance. "How did I get such a dummy for a best friend?!! Legolas never treated you the way Arwen does!"

"Heck, no!" Aragorn said thoughtfully. "There is only one Arwen, and don't you forget it!" a dreamy smile graced Aragorn's features.

"And you like it. You horse's neck, like being treated this way!" Boromir yelled in anger. He stormed away, leaving Aragorn alone.

Boromir made his way back to where he left Legolas. Fortunately, the blond elf was still sitting near the bushes.

"Legolas," Boromir said straightforwardly. "I don't normally interfere in affairs of the heart, but this time you have to listen to me!"

Legolas looked at Boromir puzzled then nodded slowly.

---- ---- ---- ----

"What?" Legolas exclaimed, staring at Boromir with shock. "Boromir, you got to be kidding! Reject him? Reject Aragorn?"

"Trust me!" the man said sharply.

"Ask me to stand on my ears…jump over moon…turn into a pumpkin," Legolas exclaimed. "But reject Aragorn?! Impossible!" the elf shook his head furiously.

"Nothing is impossible," Boromir said confidently. "If you **want **him, you've got to **reject** him."

Legolas blinked at the man, thinking of his words. Sighing, Legolas nodded. "I'll try! I really will."

"Good," Boromir said, spotting Aragorn walking towards them. "Now, here he comes." He pointed to the man. "It's your last chance. Now, do it." With that, Boromir walked away and hid behind a tree, observing what was to happen next.

"Hi, Legolas!" Aragorn greeted the elf with a sweet smile. "How are you doing?"

"NO!" Legolas said, folding his arms in front of his chest and looking away.

"Huh?" Aragorn raised a puzzled eyebrow at Legolas' strange behavior. "Legolas, it's me! Aragorn!"

"Don't you dare!" Legolas exclaimed angrily, glaring at the man. "I said NO, and I mean **NO**! Get this through your think skull! I **reject **you! I **spurn** you!"

"Me?!" Aragorn said, still unable to get over his shock. It's not like Legolas to act this way with him. Not like Legolas at all!

Wait a minute!

LEGOLAS IS REHECTING **HIM**!!!!

"Legolas," Aragorn tried again with soft tone.

"NO!!" Legolas screeched, pointing his index accusingly at the man. "You will **NOT **smother me with passionate kisses again, Aragorn! **NO**! **NO**! **NO**!"

"I w-won't?" Aragorn backed, gulping in fear. This was totally wrong!

Legolas narrowed his eyes and glared at Aragorn in a way that made the man cringed further.

"Well," Legolas said in a dangerously quiet voice; his blue eyes had a sly twinkling in them. "Maybe just one! I'm such an old softy."

Without waiting for the man's reaction, Legolas pulled Aragorn into a furious passionate kiss that sent the man into his knees.

Legolas pulled away and looked up at Boromir with a huge smile on his face.

"You're right, Boromir!" the elf giggled as he helped a dazzled Aragorn to sit on a nearby bench. "Playing hard-to-get really works."

Boromir slapped his forehead, sighing in defeat.

The End

---- ---- ---- ----

A/N: Well, how was it? I really hope you liked it. I know that you all wondering about the new updates…chpts from chains and Reasons are with the betas right now, not with me. I'll post them as I got them back, promise! Meanwhile, enjoy life!


End file.
